


The Siren and the Dryad

by shipsicle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Genderbending, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Nymphs & Dryads, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsicle/pseuds/shipsicle
Summary: Somewhere, in the forgotten corners of this world, there grows a beautiful mangrove tree. Like every healthy tree it is home to a dryad, a tree spirit, that protects it and it's forest jealously. If you enter a normal dryad's forest with ill intentions you might get lost for a few days or trapped in the thicket, but not so in this mangrove forest. They say it is not only home  to a dryad but also to her love, the Queen Thorin of the Erebor Trenches. So take care, for getting drowned might be the best you can hope for, if they deem you a threat to their domain.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 23
Kudos: 115
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	The Siren and the Dryad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).




End file.
